brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supervillain
'Su.per.vill.ain:' an evil fiction or film character '''with '''paranormal abilities, due to genetic mutation , magic or''' imaginary science. '''Criminal behavior includes murdering and wrecking cities, looting Fort Knox, conquering Earth, etc. Unlike''' villains, such as Fagin, Lady Macbeth, etc., supervillains have '''super strength, rayguns or wax dolls, like Darth Vader, Ming the Merciless, Chucky, etc. do. Unlike monsters, such as Godzilla, Cthulu, etc., supervillains have humanoid size and shape and act greedy, sadistic or totalitarian, as Medea or Captain Hook do. They began in ancient myths, with Set, Egypt's god of darkness, Babylonian dragon-goddess Tiamat, trolls and ogres in fairy tales, etc.(Rovin, 1987; Wikipedia,2006-17). Bmup1p22.jpg|Brother Muscle and Ultraperson vs. Snowman and Toymaker Bmup2p11.jpg|Brother Muscle and Ultraperson beat Pundit and Puissance. Bmup2p10.jpg|Brother Muscle and Ultraperson vs. Pundit and Puissance. Bmup2p8.jpg|Brother Muscle and Roberto vs. Pundit and Puissance. 'Brother Muscle supervillains:' In Brother Muscle # 1, the camp supervillains Toymaker and Snowman attacked Brother Muscle and Ultraperson with killer toys and a freeze ray in a holographic computer simulation. Fortunately, the titular superheroes easily defeated them with their invulnerability, super strength, bioradiation and telekinesis, respectively. Darla's Imports 7-13-2018 916.jpg|'40s Snowmaster Darla's Imports 7-13-2018 919.jpg|'40s Hobby Hood ' '''Their opponents in Brother Muscle #2 were more formidable. The heroes barely managed to rescue' [[Aguilera, Roberto|Roberto Aguilera]] and his lover Francisco from assassination by near future time travelers Pundit and Puissance, hired in 2013 by unknown parties to kill teen Aguilera in the 1990s, when he was more vulnerable. Even with the mutant Aguilera's help, they had difficulty beating the assassins. These suspects were armed with disintegrators and pyrokinesis and equaled them in power levels. The fighting caused extensive property damage to Aguilera's apartment. In Renown & Fascinator, the reimagined series, The hologram villains are renamed the Golden Age (WWII-era) Snowmaster and Hobby Hood and Pundit and Puissance's real names are revealed as Rodney "The Red-Hand" St. Andrews and Paul "Peanuts" DeVille. They were hired in the '''Near Future by a mob boss for 2 million credits (dollars on credit cards) to kill Future Roberto, because he Knows Too Much about his $25 billion/yr. drug dealing rackets. This Aguilera was as powerful as they were and heavily guarded by BADGE (Bureau of Alcohol, Drug and Gun Enforcement) agents in powered armor, like Pundit's, so they chose to attack him in his childhood, when his powers were less developed and before he joined BADGE. Their lack of homophobia was because the future they inhabited had extensive LGBT rights reforms, due to lesbian Renown and bisexual and transgender Fascinator curing HIV by Reality Warping in the '80s in a time travel adventure and preventing a 9/11-like Western Terrorist attack in 2001 with precognition. 'Another reason, is that Aguilera used his 'Domination to rise to the rank of director of BADGE, despite institutionalized racism and homophobia, since police, military and intelligence agencies have a reputation for conservative corporate cultures (Lathan, 1993; 1999; 2013; 2019). Modern Age Puissance.jpg|Modern Age Puissance Modern Age Pundit.jpg|Modern Age Pundit Bmupp4.gif|Pundit and Puissance attack Roberto Aguilera and Francisco. 'Acknowlegements: ' Lathan, Darla,'' Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2,'' 1993; rev. 1999; 2013 Rovin, Jeff,'' The Encyclopedia of Supervillains,'' 1987 Wikipedia, 2006-17 Category:Characters Category:Alignments Category:Paranormal